The main objective of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of dual therapy with lansoprazole and clarithomycin to monotherapy with lansoprazole or clarithomycin for the eradiction of Helicobacter pylori from the gastric mucosa of patients with active duodenal ulcer or a history of duodenal ulcer.